ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Plan to Stop Hopper
One by one, the grasshoppers put their feet down, creating passageways to the underground, and they swarmed in, causing terror to every ant in sight. The group stood close to each other. Goten: There's too many of them! Kiva: Stay close, kids! - The group took the defense route, until the main grasshopper leader showed up and everyone stopped. Trunks: Is that Hopper? Terra: Yeah. There's darkness in him. Goten: How can you tell? Kiva: His blind eye. Goten: Oh... Kiva: Stay close to me. - Goten nodded at Kiva, knowing that Hopper is a terrifying evil he wouldn't fight alone. Not only that Hopper is overpowered by the darkness in his heart, but outnumbered by the grasshoppers he has with him too. Hopper: So, where is it? - No one responded, testing Hopper's nerve. Only Atta, Flik and Kiva knew the answer to that, but stood silent. Hopper: WHERE'S MY FOOD!? - Hopper's terrifying echo of the underground walls silenced everyone. Kiva thinks that Vanitas gave Hopper the dark strength of his heart, but judging from the scream he caused, there's more to this than her hearing can allow to hear. Atta: Isn't it up there? Hopper: What!? - Hopper's nerve test his own patience. Atta give enough time for the group to leave underground. Promised that they will find Vanitas, they started on the surface. Before they looked around, Alister showed up with Reia on hand, coughing up water. Trunks: Reia! Thank goodness you're okay. - Reia couldn't speak, because of the water she swallowed from the impact. Alister: Kiva, what happened here? Kiva: Vanitas happened, that's what. But he caused a scream. We need to find out what happened. Alister: Start looking for clues. I'll watch Reia. Kiva: Okay. - Before she starts searching, she touched Alister's shoulder. Kiva: Thanks for saving Reia. I really appricate this. - Alister nodded and attended to Reia's care, who is still coughing up water. As a private detective on the team, Kiva can see three sets of footprints - One for Vanitas, one for Flik and one for Reia. She studied Flik's movements first. Kiva: Hmm... Flik was trying to catch up with the other ants, but stopped. ...He was pushed away from Vanitas' attack. He saw the destruction on the waterside and ran into the tunnels. Did Reia pushed him away? - Angela finally returned to the island, with the herbs on hand. Angela: Oh good. Hang in there, Reia. - Angela takes Reia by the arm and transported back with Alister. Kiva keeps looking and finds dark magic on the ground, near the offering. Kiva: The dark magic... Vanitas fired it to this spot. Near the offering too. I need to give Angela a call about Reia's injuries later. - The last footprints Kiva needed to look is Vanitas, the person responsible for the attack. But there is something more than what she thought, when she found some sparks of electricity on the ground. Kiva: Sparks of electricity? - Kiva used her com-link to scanning mode and finds a trail of thruster smoke, above the podfield, coming to and from. She knew that Vanitas has been followed and used for someone's purpose. Kiva: Vanitas has been followed...by whom? - Trunks and Goten went back to Kiva, who has gotten the full story of the attack. Trunks: Do you know what happened out there? Kiva: Yeah. We need Ratchet in the com-link. Now. - Ratchet has already planned and gave a call on her com-link. Ratchet (Com-Link): Nice job, Kiva. Once Atta is with you, you can tell us what happened. - Kiva nodded and, a few minutes later when the grasshoppers leave Ant Island, gathered the group, Atta and Flik together, telling the entire case. Kiva: Okay... Hear me out what am I about to say, okay? Atta: Go ahead, detective. We trust you. Kiva: Thanks, Atta. Anyway, the entire plan was a set-up. Vanitas has been followed by someone. Atta: Hopper? Kiva: No, the guy used some kind of thrusters to stay lavatated and shocked Vanitas from afar. Atta: But...? Kiva: But we do have a lead. I think that from the thrusters and the spark of electricity. Ratchet (Com-link): Hang on... What's that, Clank? Clank (Com-link): Cross references from Kiva's case, I believe that the technology belong to the Technomites. Kiva: Technomites? Seriously?? Ratchet (Com-link): ...I'll be brief. They are responsible for the death of Qwark's parents. Their leader, Otto Destruct, has been switched minds with Scrunch. He must've gotten his intelligence back and attacked Vanitas. Atta: What does he want? Ratchet (Com-Link): ...To be the next tyrant. He's worse than Hopper, if given the case. - Kiva knew all too well what Ratchet meant. He can be the next Tachyon to conquer the universe, unless actions are going to be made. Kiva's case has gotten more personal with a line of questions in her head. Why would Otto needed Vanitas' power of the Unversed? Kiva realized that the team has never faced the Unversed before, except Terra, who has previously looked for Master Xehanort once. Concerned about Reia, Kiva began to question. Kiva: Um... Ratchet (Com-link): Something wrong? Kiva: N-No. But, I have questions to ask you. Ratchet (Com-link): Go ahead. Kiva: Is Reia going to be okay? Ratchet (Com-link): To be fair, she did the right thing, saving Flik. She's back in the medical bay, under Angela's care. It'll be a while for Angela to return to you. Kiva: That's fine. Anyway, where do you think Otto would've gone to? Ratchet (Com-link): A place called Bug City. That's where Vanitas can be found. Kiva: Oh. Is it far? Ratchet (Com-link): Sort of. You need Flik as a guide if you are going after either Vanitas or Otto. Otherwise, you might get yourself lost. Atta: By all means, take him with you, Kiva. Kiva: thanks atta Category:Scenes